


Иногда лучше промолчать

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец застает Дина в компрометирующей ситуации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иногда лучше промолчать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes It's Best Not To Explain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24004) by munibunny. 



> Бета: Elga.  
> Предупреждения: ви!цест (Сэму 15), наручники, шоколад... еще есть вопросы? :)  
> Переведено на фест "Fast&Furious" по заданию от Lauriel: «Только не говори отцу» (п/п: все равно он не поверит).

Дин уже не в первый раз задумался о том, что есть все-таки на свете вещи, которые гораздо проще объяснить отцу, чем то, почему он лежит, прикованный к изголовью кровати наручниками и покрытый шоколадным сиропом с ног до головы в дешевом мотеле на окраине захолустного городишки. Дело было совсем дрянь, Джон стоял в дверях и смотрел на него волком, нахмурившись так, что казалось, будто брови у него срослись на переносице. Дин решил, что лучше держать рот на замке и не провоцировать отца раньше времени. 

Две девчонки выглянули из-за левого плеча Джона и захихикали, тот в ответ с грохотом захлопнул дверь прямо у них перед носом. 

Как только дверь закрылась, комната погрузилась в темноту — лишь пара тонких солнечных лучей пробивалась внутрь сквозь старые потертые занавески. Отец с громким стуком cбросил сумку на пол. Дин от неожиданности дернулся в наручниках — на запястьях уже виднелись красные следы, а когда он увидел, как отец нарочито медленно идет к нему через комнату, то сердце бешено забилось в груди.

Отец не спеша нагнулся, взял с прикроватного столика ключи и повернулся к распластанному на кровати сыну. Он наклонился так близко, что Дин почувствовал теплое дыхание на своей щеке.

— Дин.

Дин мотнул головой и уставился на какое-то пятно на потолке. 

— Да, сэр, — ответил он и удивился, что голос не дрожит от волнения. 

Отец резко выдохнул, и Дин невольно заморгал. 

— Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит?

Дин поежился. 

— Не очень, сэр, — ответил он уже не так уверенно. 

— Неправильный ответ, сын, — рявкнул Джон ему в ухо. — Предлагаю подумать еще раз. 

— Я не ждал тебя так рано? 

Отец стукнул по кровати кулаком, и Дин вздрогнул. 

— Проклятье, Дин! — он почти кричал. — Уже третий раз за месяц! Ты хоть понимаешь, как это глупо? Я считал тебя более осторожным, а ты позволил оставить себя полностью беззащитным!

— Да, сэр.

— А Сэм? — продолжал отец. — Ты отправил своего пятнадцатилетнего брату одного шататься по городу, а сам кувыркался неизвестно с кем, предаваясь своей… своей ненормальной страсти? 

— Нет, сэр.

— Что нет, Дин? 

Дин смущенно кашлянул.

— Уверен, что Сэмми в порядке, сэр.

Джон резко выпрямился и провел по глазам тыльной стороной ладони. Глубоко вдохнув, он дотянулся до наручников и расстегнул их одним решительным движением. Дин не смог cдержать стона, когда холодный металл со звоном упал на пол. 

— Это должно закончиться здесь и сейчас, — продолжил отец ровно, но резко — именно так он обычно отдавал приказы, не подлежащие обсуждению. — Еще хоть раз поймаю — прикую к бамперу пикапа, и тогда в полной мере насладишься своим фетишем.

— Да, сэр.

— Иди в душ и переоденься, — приказал он. — А потом найди Сэма. Встречаемся в закусочной напротив в пять, и не опаздывать! 

— Да, сэр, — ответил Дин и рванул в ванную, оставляя повсюду шоколадные следы. 

 

Дин стоял, прижавшись ухом к двери, пока не услышал, как отец с многозначительным грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь. Тогда он подбежал к открытому окну.

— Сэмми? Ты еще там? — прошептал он, боясь, что папа может быть где-то поблизости. 

— Ага, — ворчливо ответили ему. — Ты куда пропал? Такое впечатление, что все насекомые страны слетелись на шоколад...

Дин посмотрел из окна на брата — голого, если не считать тонкого полотенца на худых бедрах, и яростно отмахивающегося от мух, с жужжанием кружащих вокруг него. 

— Ну же, Дин, быстрее, — заныл Сэм, — я сейчас сдохну.

— Прости, Сэмми, — простонал Дин, — я и правда думал, что на этот раз отец меня прибьет. 

Дин протянул руку, схватил Сэмми за плечо и втянул в номер через окно. Затем включил душ и затолкал надувшегося младшего брата в ванну. 

— Эй, Сэмми, — сказал он, когда они оба стояли под теплой водой, — я тут подумал...

Сэм приподнял бровь, увидев нахальную улыбку брата.

— Хочешь в следующий раз попробовать с кленовым сиропом?


End file.
